Syringes have long been used to deliver fluids to the body. Standard approaches in the use of syringes include those that are prefilled with the material (generally solution) to be delivered. Syringes have been described that are capable of manual operation, as well as those that employ automated operation, e.g., on a timed or continual infusion approach.
On a related subject, Applicant has itself developed a method for the treatment of diseases such as stroke. See, for instance, US Publication No. 2006/0280807 (Rind).